


left in graceland

by fishydwarrows



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Ficlet, Heavy Angst, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), M/M, Pain, Short One Shot, i just saw infinity war like 2 hours ago and i was a sobbing mess so now we can all sob together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: Now I've learned what the tears on your face meantThe table's turned and you've left me here in GracelandI can't help that I fell in love with youPlease, baby don't be cruel





	left in graceland

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh i just saw infinity war and i was dying jUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE sooooooo please take this short ficlet i wrote in a bout of madness 2 hours post marvel murder
> 
> the title and summary is from the song Alone in Graceland by No More Kings (go listen it's Very Good)

The end of it all went like this: a silence that was other-worldly.

 

Then, a rushing, rustling.

 

Not loud, not quiet.

 

There was a stillness to the jungle. As if the whole world had paused in anticipation.

 

The sky was bright, the sun warm.

 

Then the silence, the waiting: ceased.

 

A crunch of leaves underfoot.

 

Turning, he heard him:

 

“Steve?”

 

Bucky: alive, whole, hair dark, eyes piercing and cool.

 

Bucky: disappearing.

 

Bucky: dust.

 

The air rushed through his ears. His mind like static.

 

Bucky: alive.

 

Bucky: dead.

 

Bucky: on the train.

 

Bucky: on the bridge.

 

Bucky: gone.

 

The faded husk of Vision lay before him. The man, torn apart by his love and destroyed anew.

 

Steve dropped to the ground.

 

The sun was warm on his face; the sky, bright in his eyes.

 

He was frozen again.

 

Frozen like ice.

 

Like winter.

 

Too cold for the sun on his face, to harsh for the sky in his eyes.

 

The end of it all.

 

Just like that.

 

“Oh God.” He whispered.

 

_Oh God._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
